hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Aeorty
Hurricane Aeorty was a powerful and destructive Atlantic hurricane that formed off the coast of Nicaragua. It sustained a then record-breaking wind speeds of 220 mph, before being overthrown by Hurricane Barnes, the following named storm in the same season. The first named storm and the first hurricane in the hyperactive and dangerous 2023 Atlantic hurricane season, Aeorty caused widespread and catastrophic damage throughout its relatively long lifetime, especially in Central Florida and the Carolinas, so much so that it became the costliest hurricane in history, a record now taken by Hurricane Martinez when it hit the Northeastern United States. The storm originated off the coast of Brazil from an interaction between a cold front and the remnants of an invest. It was designated as tropical invest 03L. Due to dry air, it didn't develop until it reached the coast of Nicaragua, where it garnered tropical-like features. Over the following days, it greatly intensified into a Category 5 storm, hours before making landfall in Florida. It weakened slightly over land, but once it crossed back into the Atlantic, it intensified once again, becoming a weak Category 5 before hitting the Carolinas. The storm caused major destruction in the Southeast United States, mainly due to levee breaks, strong winds, and torrential rain and flooding. It also caused heavy showers in the Northeastern United States, as a remnant low. Many states received severe property damage, especially in Florida beachfront towns such as Tampa Bay, where most buildings had at least some structural damage. Total property damage was estimated at over 320 billion dollars, the greatest amount of damage at the time. It has since been overpassed by Hurricane Martinez. Over fifty breaches in Florida's storm surge protection, along with collapsed high-rises and historical buildings in Tampa Bay were the main cause of fatalities caused by the storm. Eventually, almost 100% of the was flooded, and the floodwaters remained for many weeks, even a month or two in some neighborhoods. Many investigations were conducted as to how several weather agencies affected the impact of the storm. Their findings suggested that most weather agencies, including the APWA, NHC, and the USCG handled the emergency extremely well. As a result, almost all of the agencies were commended for their actions. Meteorological history Hurricane Aeorty formed as Tropical Depression One near the coast of Nicaragua on July 2, 2023, as the result of interaction between a previous invest and a cold front. The storm strengthened to a Tropical Storm, then a Category 1 hurricane the next two days. A weak jet stream caused the storm to move east towards Florida while intensifying to a Category 3 storm. It became a Category 5 Hurricane and reached peak strength 13 hours before making landfall, with winds of over 210 mph and a minimum central pressure of 857 mbar (25.31 inHg). The pressure measurement made it the most intense hurricane of all time, a record that stands today. It made direct landfall onto Tampa Bay on the morning of July 10 and retained its Category 5 status as it swept through Florida. The storm finally weakened over water but started regaining its strength, reaching its peak intensity again in the early hours of July 11. Aeorty made its second landfall in the Carolinas at approximately 1210 EST (1710 UTC), with maximum sustained winds of around 210 mph and a minimum central pressure of about 863 mbar (25.48 inHg). The hurricane subsequently weakened, becoming a Category 3 hurricane in approximately 8 hours. Aeorty maintained its Hurricane status until well into the night of July 14, where it became a Tropical Depression in less than 6 hours, and dissipated over Maryland on July 16. Preparations Federal Government The US Government was praised for its actions regarding Hurricane Aeorty, with many people claiming that their actions on emergency services, watches/warnings, and evacuations helped drastically drop the casualty count. However, some people criticized the decisions made during Aeorty's second landfall, where most casualties and damage occurred. Florida The US Coast Guard began monitoring the situation once Aeorty curled to the direction of Florida. It began prepositioning recourses and emergency personnel in a ring around the expected impacted zone, with all personnel positioned by the time it made its first landfall on July 10. The President of the United States declared a state of emergency in select regions in Florida 10 hours before Aeorty's landfall in Tampa Bay, giving most emergency services enough time to survey the situation and evacuate Tampa Bay and other affecting areas. Northeastern United States Once the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration posted Aeorty's updated predicted track (when it was first predicted that Aeorty would strike the Northeastern United States), it was already too late for the government to issue a state of emergency and/or evacuations. As a result, many people in South Carolina were caught off-guard by the second landfall of Hurricane Aeorty, which in turn resulted in more casualties and damages. Impact Hurricane Aeorty created devastating damage to Florida, North, and South Carolina, as those states were directly affected by the storm. It also gave wind-related and some flood-related damage in the Far-Western portion of Cuba, and torrential rain and flooding to much of Puerto Rico and the Northeastern United States. Puerto Rico and Cuba Aeorty affected Puerto Rico as an invest. It brought lots of rain and flooding to much of the entire region, especially in low-land areas like valleys and coastal towns. Aeorty's outer periphery also reached the Western portion of Cuba as a low-grade Category 1 storm. However, it was enough to garner wind-related damage to much of the affected portion. It also caused some sporadic flooding, especially in valleys and low-level lands. It was enough to greatly hamper Cuba's economy, helping it spiral to an economic depression. Aeorty caused 129 deaths in Puerto Rico and Cuba. Florida Hurricane Aeorty made its first landfall in Florida in Tampa Bay on July 10. The storm gave heavy rainfall to most of the Tampa Bay region, with a peak total of 34.54 inches near the center of Tampa Bay. As a result, there was widespread flooding in almost all areas in the Tampa Bay region. Farther east, Aeorty did around the same damage, greatly damaging the Tampa Bay International Airport, almost to disrepair. Aeorty also spawned hundreds of tornados across Florida. Over 500 deaths were reported in Tampa bay alone, and over 800 deaths were reported in Florida overall. North and South Carolina South Carolina received major damage overall. The hurricane's center went through the middle of the state, causing at least minor damage, tropical storm force winds, and torrential rain and flooding to the entire state. The state's capital, Columbia, was affected greatly as it was hit directly by the storm. It received 35 inches of rain and Category 4 hurricane winds, and that caused multiple buildings to receive major structural damage. Since the second landfall was unpredicted, South Carolina was the greatest affected as they had no time for preparations. Hurricane Aeorty hit North Carolina with Category 3 winds and caused relatively major damage. The western portion was the greatest affected, as the Hurricane passed through that area. It hit the Appalachian Mountains with Category 2 winds and rain, which caused multiple landslides, which worsened the situation. Major cities in North Carolina were not greatly affected. The total fatalities in the Carolinas total up to 1,298. The Northeastern United States Though the system dissipated soon after making landfall, its remnants still brought torrential rain to most of the Northeastern United States. New York was the most affected, as the average amount of rain given by the remnants was about 15 inches. As a result, some areas in the Northeastern United States were flooded, killing 13 people. Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms